Code Xana Episode 6: Dance To The Rhythm
by James the Lesser
Summary: Opening School Dance comes and what a blast!  Literally...


**Code Xana Episode 6: Dance To The Rhythm**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-5**

Krieger is in his room annoyed. The gym, and the exercise room, was closed off until the dance that night. The first week had gone by with several Xana attacks but nothing to serious. He had done as many push ups and sit ups as he could but knows they don't work all the muscles in the body. His legs start to hurt. His muscles were use to doing certain things everyday and now they weren't doing them.

Sanne is in her room with Skitz. "What do you think Sanne?" Skitz has a dress on and was seeing what shoes would work with the dress.

"They're shoes? Why do you care so much? You don't even have a date." Sanne has a video she wants to show Skitz.

"Oh come on dances are fun. Drink punch, listen to music, maybe see a cute boy, or another cute boy." She smiles at Sanne. "Come on like you don't have feelings for Krieger, you like him Sanne."

"Of course I like him, he's my friend. If I didn't like him he wouldn't be my friend. Unless I was into some weird sadist thing." Sanne brings a video up on her computer. "Look at what I found."

"Uh uh, you aren't changing the topic." Skitz was determined to get Sanne a date. She knew how Jeremie kept Sanne locked up, with only tutors or the cooks to talk to. Sanne had even complained about not being able to go out and make friends. "Just go and ask Krieger. But first change out of that skirt and top you have to wear something else."

"If, if he wanted to go to the dance he'd go." Sanne turns the volume up on her speakers. "Listen."

"_I found that the longer he is on Lyoko the more control he gets of it. It isn't just more power from the returns, Xana is able to do more on Lyoko while attacking. He was able to send multiple Assassins without weakening his attack. If we don't…"_ Sanne pauses the video.

"If we don't find a way to get him locked in a Tower soon we will have a lot more problems then what shoes to wear to the dance. I think we need to take time training on Lyoko with our powers so we can fight more effectively. Training on Lyoko means less chance of injury and we won't get as tired as quickly." Sanne had been gaining stamina from training with Krieger, using the exercise bike, and was starting to lift weights. She was doing well but still couldn't compare to Krieger or the twins.

"I'll train, if you go to the dance."

"I'm not wasting my time at some stupid dance. Why would you want to celebrate going to school? Besides I can't dance." She never had a reason to learn.

"It's a chance to be with friends, to have fun. If you burn your brain at the computer what would you do? With dancing, slow dancing, all you do is dance to the rhythm, nice and easy." Skitz chooses a pair of black shoes to go with her dress. "I'll let you borrow a dress if you don't have one."

"Skitz, you're a friend, but don't. I need to work on my aiming. Maybe Krieger will know what is more important." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Krieger. "Krieger, I figure while everyone is at the dance…"

"Yes."

"Um, ok, I guess you're thinking the same way I am. Meet me at the Factory at eight. Not that you need to work on your fighting skills but you can help me."

"Ok Sanne, see you at eight." They hang up.

"You have fun at the dance Skitz. I'm guessing Ark is going with Mira." When Ark wasn't with them he was with her. He didn't even sit at the same desks or lunch table as they did.

"You're going to waste your time Sanne. Well, at least you're spending time with Krieger." Skitz shakes her head, maybe another day.

"It's not a waste of time. If I can hit what I aim at it will make it that much easier to beat Xana and get Dante to the Tower."

"Is that it?"

"No, maybe I can find other powers. I didn't know about my force bubble or my Scattershot at first."

"No, is that why you aren't going to the dance with Krieger? Because of Dante?"

"Skitz, unlike you I don't care about stuff like that. Especially not now. You have fun. Maybe talk to whoever you see. I am making myself a better Lyoko warrior." Sanne turns her computer off. "I'll let you get ready, unless you need me to help with your hair."

"I can take care of that on my own. Sorry." Skitz knew she got on Sanne's nerves and apologizes.

"Just leave it alone ok? We all have something to deal with but if you want to take a break go ahead. I on the other hand need to train since I'm the weakest link."

"You are not, without you we, I'm not going to try and send people." She could use a computer, and if she took the time learn how to use the Super Computer, but she would rather leave that to Sanne. "Be careful, Xana can attack at anytime."

"You to, he might go after you and Ark while you're at the dance." Sanne leaves the dorm room and goes for a walk. She had about half an hour before she had to go to the Factory. Now that the city had cleaned up the mess Xana had made with the cement truck she could take the sewer path again.

"Alright kids, no lewd behavior, no suggestive dancing, and no alcohol! We had an incident last year with some of the older students but I'm letting you know I will be watching the punch bowl like a hawk. My eyes are government trained and will see anyone make a move for the punch bowl." Jim was giving a speech before letting the students into the gym.

"Government trained?"

"I can't talk about it, secret program." Jim opens the doors and the students pour in. Jim keeps an eye out for his grand daughter's pink hair and who'd she be going to the dance with. When he doesn't see her he doesn't know whether to be concerned or relieved. He searches out one of her friends and finds Skitz standing near a speaker. "Skitz, where's Sanne?!" He has to yell as the music pumps out of the speaker.

"She isn't coming, says dances are stupid!" Skitz bobs her head to the beat, it was a good song, not as good as the one her and Ark had been working on. "I think her and Krieger went somewhere to train since the gym was closed off!"

"What? I'm not closed?!" Jim didn't hear her. When she yells again and he still can't understand her he walks away and she follows.

"Sanne and Krieger are training somewhere since the gym was closed off."

"Oh, well, Jeremie doesn't want her learning martial arts."

"He's not here and he won't know unless you tell him."

"I won't, she's my baby's daughter." Jim smiles but Skitz turns away. Skitz and the others knew Jim wasn't Aelita's father, Sanne's grandfather.

"I'm going to go find someone to dance with." Skitz walks away. A new song comes on as she looks for someone to dance with.

At the Factory Krieger and Sanne are in the Control Room. "Thanks for coming. The others went to that stupid dance. I want to work on my aim, make it easier on us when we go to Lyoko if I can hit something."

"You did just fine last time I was there."

"Not well enough. I found a video, part of my dad's video diary that explains how Xana got better at controlling monsters on Lyoko while he was attacking. He will only get more dangerous and I need all the help I can get." She brings up the Transfer Program when another screen comes up.

"I did not feel pulsations, what is going on?" Dante looks out and sees Sanne and Krieger. "Your friends are in danger?"

"No Dante, I need help and Krieger said he would help me. Stay in the Tower since I can't aim and might hit you."

"Your aim is not that bad Sanne, you were able to hit the Hornets last time." Dante looks at Krieger. "Hello Krieger, you are doing well?"

"Go back to whatever it is you do Dante. We need to train and you would only get in the way."

"You are right. I am of no use in a fight." The screen closes.

"Ok Krieger lets go." Sanne and Krieger get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the outside Scanners and soon the doors close. They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"Could you run around, with your shield up, so I can shoot beams at you?" Krieger nods and gets his shield out. "Go out about ten meters. If I can't hit you then come in closer." Krieger runs around while Sanne fires laser beams.

At the party the teens and tweens are having fun. Jim stayed guard over the punchbowl keeping it safe from any pranksters. The music goes from loud and fast to slow and soft and back again. After the last song though he noticed the new song seemed to be really loud. He walks over to the person controlling the system. "Why is it so loud!?"

"I don't know! It's the same level as the last song!" The DJ sees no problem as the song ends and the next song comes on.

"Sorry!" Krieger had blocked a laser beam from Sanne only to have it bounce off and hit Sanne. "Are you ok?" Sanne is rubbing her leg. He thinks about how stupid it was to hurt her and reaches down to help her up then stops. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sanne stands up. "Oh, that." They look around not sure what they had felt. "Pulsations? Probably what that is, we need to find Dante, he will know where the Tower is."

"Know how to get a hold of him? Or where he is?" They feel the pulsations again. "It would be easier if you went back to Earth, or I did, and used the Super Scan to find it and warn Dante."

"Hit me, I already lost some points after I hit myself with my own laser." Sanne stands in front of Krieger. "Come on, we don't know how much time we have."

"I, well, are you sure?" Krieger didn't want to hit Sanne.

"Just imagine we're training and you want to make a point about something." Krieger grabs Sanne by the wrist, flips her over, and slams her into the ground. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Krieger helps her up.

"You have to do more damage. Use your sword."

"But, if I do, it will affect you on Earth."

"Which is where I need to go." Sanne grabs Krieger's sword out of the sheath. "Use it."

"Ok, but if you're to hurt to get to the control panel it won't do us any good." Krieger strikes Sanne with his sword sending her back to Earth.

"Ouch." Sanne sees a scar where Krieger had struck her. "Leg hurts to, that one is my fault." She gets to the elevator and goes up to the Control Room. She goes to the control panel, having to stand since the chair was destroyed. "I should have done the return to the past far enough to fix that." She finds the Super Scan. "Dante, activated Tower, Forest Sector." A screen comes up.

"Yes, I tried to contact you but was unable to. Your friend did not come with you?"

"No, he's still in the Ice Sector. Where's the Way Tower from, here." She sends Dante the coordinates.

"He needs to go north. The Way Tower will be on his left."

"Thanks Dante, see you soon." The screen closes and Sanne gets her phone out. "Skitz?! Could you leave the gym?! There's an attack!"

"We can't! Someone's locked the doors! The music keeps getting louder and louder!" People were starting to panic. The music was getting so loud headaches were starting to set in and no one could leave the gym since all the doors were locked by someone.

"That's the attack! Krieger and I will go and deactivate the Tower! Just hold on!" Sanne hangs up. "If I had gone to the dance, or if Krieger had gone, we'd all be trapped there." Sanne starts up the auto Transfer Program and takes the elevator back down to get in the middle Scanner. The doors close and she lands next to Krieger.

"What's the attack? I heard you yelling but couldn't understand what you were saying." Krieger had been worried Sanne was being attacked and was about to send himself back.

"The dance is under attack. I told them it was a waste of time to go to that stupid thing." Sanne looks around. "Dante says the Way Tower is that way, we need to get to the Forest Sector." Sanne starts to run, with Krieger following her.

"Ark!" Skitz pulls Ark away from Mira. "Sanne says Xana is attacking!"

"That's what this is!?" Skitz nods. "They better hurry it keeps getting louder!" People were trying to cover their ears, use anything for ear plugs, but it wasn't enough as the music gets louder and louder.

On Lyoko Krieger and Sanne make it to the Way Tower. "Dante, the dance is under attack, we need to hurry."

"Follow me." They drop off the platform and follow Dante past a platform and get back on at the next one. "We go south. It isn't that far from here." They run south following Dante.

"Do something!" Jim had pulled the cord on the speakers and they still blared music! "It's your equipment shut it off!"

"I can't man I already unplugged everything! Its like something possessed it!" The DJ shows Jim everything is off. "We have to get out!"

"Can't, all the doors seem to be locked!" The music continues to get louder and louder making it almost impossible to hear anything else.

"You were right it was close." They already see the Tower. "No monsters, guess Xana wasn't planning on us already being at the Factory."

"Sanne you had to say something." After Sanne had made her comment two Blocks and a Tarantula appear.

"Sorry. At least we'll get some real practice in." Sanne turns to Dante. "Hide."

"I know." Dante stays back while Sanne and Krieger run forward.

"Bubble." Sanne has a force field come up around her. She runs forward as a laser bounces off the bubble. She gets closer to a Block when the bubble breaks. "Only three hits, I need more." She slides under a ring of fire above her. She opens her mouth and screams at the Block. Her laser beam comes out and hits the Block in the Eye destroying it.

"Good job Sanne." Krieger blocks lasers with his shield as he tries to get close enough to hit the Tarantula. A Block aims at him and fires a freeze ray. "Hey my shield!" Krieger takes his shield off before the freeze beam spreads to him.

"I need to help." Dante would normally stay back but they were in trouble. They had never gone with only two against Xana. "Over here, I am the one you are targeting." Dante waves his arms and the Tarantula turns towards him.

"Dante!" Sanne starts to run towards him when she realizes what he is doing. She opens her mouth and concentrates on her next shot. She feels the energy build up, she has to take her time, one of the things she had learned with Krieger. She fires the shot hitting the Tarantula in the Eye destroying it. "Yes! I did it, I did it, I…" She gets hit by a laser.

"Pay attention Sanne I know you have the money to buy as much as you want." Krieger runs towards the Block with his sword out. The Block spins around a few times then fires a ring of fire. Krieger jumps through the middle. "Come on you got better." The Block fires three fire rings in a row and Krieger goes to jump through them. He finds himself flying through the air and lands close to the Block. "Easy." The Block spins a few times and then fires a freeze ray at Krieger. "Crap!" He went to block with his sword when the freeze ray freezes over his hand and up his arm before he breaks the connection. "Sanne, help." Krieger runs over to Sanne with his arm and sword still frozen.

"Wait for it to break off, should only be about three minutes." Sanne smiles at him. "Who should be paying attention?"

"Just get the Block so Dante can get to the Tower." Sanne nods and runs at the Block. It fires a laser which she dodges. "Bubble." The force field comes up. The Block fires a freeze ray at Sanne. The force field is covered with ice but doesn't fall. "Now I can't see. Um, bubble off?" Nothing happens. She charges a laser beam and shoots it. It breaks the bubble and knocks the ice away. "Where'd it go?" She looks around and sees the Block is going after a disabled Krieger. She concentrates and charges energy in her mouth then opens fire with a Scattershot. The beams hit the Block destroying it.

"Thanks Sanne." Krieger's arm is still frozen. "Dante, your turn." Dante runs to the Tower and deactivates it. "See you on Earth Sanne." He devirtualizes as does Sanne.

"Let me call them." Sanne calls Skitz, no answer. She calls Ark and gets no response. She tries Jim and he to doesn't answer. "I, I don't want to do a return if it's just their Jcell's are turned off. You go to the dance then call me if everything is ok or not. If it isn't I'll do a return."

"Why don't you come with me," She starts to object. "So you aren't here alone with Xana."

"Ok." Sanne and Krieger get on the elevator and head for the gym after going through the sewers.

"Nothing, maybe they canceled the dance after what happened." There was no music and apparently no one in the building. They get to the doors and Krieger opens them to find a horrible scene. There are students and teachers alike on the floor. Some are bleeding from their ears. "Ear drums can only take so much before they burst."

"Ark…" Sanne sees Ark. "He's breathing, barely." Sanne looks for Skitz and sees her in the corner. "Krieger, we need to do a return."

"Ok, to what point though? Try to return us to after class." He laughs at the joke. "But before the dance."

"Why? You plan on going this time?"

"Well, I don't want to go alone…"

"Oh, well, then you and Skitz can go together. She said she would probably meet someone at the dance but I'm sure she wouldn't say no." They get back to the sewer entrance. "You don't need to come with me. I just need to launch a return to the past."

"Fine." Krieger lets Sanne go to the Factory and launch a return to the past.

The school dance goes on, teens dance, except for two. Krieger is sitting in his room wondering what had happened on Lyoko. He thought about jumping really high and he did. Maybe he had gotten the Super Jump his mother had talked about. "Well, I learned something while training." Sanne had no interest in him. "Dante, if we didn't need him to deactivate the Towers I could let a monster…" Krieger stops. Was he really that jealous? "I'm making excuses, she probably doesn't like me period even if Dante wasn't there." He slumps in his chair and sighs. Fighting Xana sucked, school sucked, and the girl he really liked didn't like him back.

Sanne is in her room finishing the drawing of Dante. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful. I barely remember my time on Earth."

"I'll get you here. It would be easier if we could get Xana trapped in a Tower but he's to smart. I'll have to find another way."

"You will do it Sanne I believe in you." Dante smiles at Sanne.

"Thanks, I hope I can. I'm not as smart as my mom or dad but…" Dante interrupts her.

"You are smarter. It took your parents years to defeat my Father. You'll do it soon." Sanne smiles back at Dante. His words inspire her. She felt inferior to her parents going over the advanced programs they created. She could barely copy them let alone make new ones. She had worked on some but the basics were all she could manage, for now.

**A/N Before anyone says "Hey, this is just like Killer Music" NO! KM was about a song Xana made and put on the internet to hurt anyone who heard it. This is about Xana targeting the dance Xana assumed the whole group would go to and possessing the turn table to blast the music so loud it caused ear drums to burst and other things. Also, this title is a lyric from a song, guess it and um, you'll get it right. Hint, the song was in the movie Young Frankenstein, the movie that the actor who played the monster recently died. Also, with Krieger and his muscles, I am basing it off of my legs. What do I mean? I ride my bike, a lot, and when I can't I have an exercise bike. If I go a couple days without riding a bike my legs start to hurt badly.**


End file.
